


【金钱组/米耀】放学之后（Side B）

by EndymionSelene



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndymionSelene/pseuds/EndymionSelene
Summary: 金钱组，本篇米耀学生米！！！老师耀！！！师生！！！师生！！！警告！！！请谨慎避雷！！！！！！！！！！本篇为Side B：米耀，办公桌后入
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	【金钱组/米耀】放学之后（Side B）

***

今天是月考出成绩的日子，一如既往地，整个高三部在雪花般的试卷分发下来之后便笼罩在一片愁云惨淡之中，仿佛那打着红色数字的卷子不是纸，而是少年窦娥们苦兮兮的六月雪。

最后一堂课下课铃响起后，本周终于划下句号。

学生们穿着统一的运动校服走出教室，一边三五成群地凑在一起打打闹闹，一边小声讨论着回家怎么忽悠爸妈，以及能否看到下周一的太阳这样沉重而悲壮的话题。当然，这是弱者的世界。月考筛选的强者们挺胸抬头，连卷子也懒得装进书包，索性叠起来拿在手里，随时准备给挑战者们一个甜蜜暴击。

高三A班是本届的尖子班，班上云集了各色风云选手，其中最为引人注目的便是转学过来的美国留学生阿尔弗雷德。

和往常需要受到特殊照顾才能在地狱难度的中国高中绝地求生的外国学生不同，这位金发碧眼的外国男孩说得一口流利的汉语，成绩也好得吓人，更可怕的是，他居然还长得非常好看。西方人精致的高鼻深目，配上金发蓝眼的天使配色，再加上灿烂甜蜜的笑容，阿尔弗雷德在瞬间掳获全校女生爱的供养之后，理所当然地成了老师们老母鸡式慈爱关注的首要目标。

除了一个人。

高三A班的班主任兼生物老师，王耀。

王耀年纪不到30岁，眉眼俊秀，气质温润，虽留着长发却没有一丝阴柔之气，反而总是让人想起戏文里温和谦逊的教书先生，仿佛随时都会被他摸摸头塞上一粒糖似的好亲近。更何况，王耀书教得很好，为人也风趣幽默，因此，他在男生女生中都颇受追捧。按道理来说，怎么样他都不该是惹上麻烦的那一个。

但也不知是不是天生八字犯冲，阿尔弗雷德一入校便跟负责高三A班的王耀起了冲突。

阿尔弗雷德平时性格风风火火，但也算是亲切热情，人缘非常好。然而一到王耀面前，他便常借着中文不好的由头在课堂上闹王耀的笑话，还爱背后悄悄和人说王耀的坏话。而王耀是出了名的老好人，对待阿尔弗雷德这个国际友人却格外地严厉苛刻，还常常当场抓住制谣传谣的阿尔弗雷德犯罪现场。两人三天两头冲突不断，阿尔弗雷德屡战屡败，一言不合就被王老师拎着后颈肉提溜去办公室罚站。

这不，班上的同学都快走完了，负责值日的同学检查完卫生，发现阿尔弗雷德还坐在座位上写着题，便好奇地凑过去："阿尔，你怎么还不走？"

阿尔弗雷德抬起头，蓝眼睛眨了眨，像是才意识到他在这儿似的，冲着他露出一个灿烂的笑来："我看会儿卷子，待会儿还要去办公室罚站呢，你先走吧，待会儿我锁门就好。"

"咦？王老师吗？"那同学好奇地伸着脖子看了看他胳膊下压着的试卷，是理综卷，红通通的一个接近满分的分数，啧啧道："你考这么好王老师还罚你站啊？"

"他事儿妈又不是一两天了，"阿尔弗雷德撇撇嘴，"还不是说我今天又上课开小差讲小话了呗，要给我上思想品德课呢。哼！"

金发男孩吹了吹金色的碎发，脸上浮起一个嫌弃的表情来："这人就是以权谋私。"

"哎呀，王老师人挺好的，你别老是找茬不就得了。"

"明明是他找我茬。唉，你不懂，这种老男人就是心眼儿小，看不得Hero我这种青春年华的优秀青年。"

还没等对面的同学笑出声，阿尔弗雷德立刻警惕地转头看了眼教室后头，确认是否有一只暗中观察的王老师。

发现没有人，他放下心来，长长呼出一口气。

"哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——"

做值日的男生被他这副怂兮兮的模样逗得哈哈大笑，笑得夸张，惹得阿尔弗雷德自己也笑起来。

两个人瞎扯了几句，眼看着天色沉下来，男生急着回家，便把值日确认表扔到阿尔弗雷德桌上，嘱咐他最后记得锁门。

阿尔弗雷德嗯嗯啊啊应了，欢快地挥挥手，和他说再见。

男生带上了门，登登登几声脚步声，一转眼便消失在楼梯口。

阿尔弗雷德拿起那值日表看了几眼，随手把空着的确认栏全都勾上，手腕一翻，把那值日本单手准准地丢到了讲台上。

教室里只剩他一个人了。

方才还懒懒散散的男孩瞬间换了个人，囫囵把桌上乱七八糟的书本笔袋水瓶塞进书包，还没忘把桌角上那个吃得剩一半的热狗面包也塞进去。风卷残云收拾完东西，阿尔弗雷德单手把书包往背上一搭，手指摸了摸桌沿凹凸不平刻着的两个字母，踢踢踏踏地出了教室，径自往办公室的方向而去。

教师办公室就在走廊的尽头，门锁着，门口只有一盏自动亮起的黄色吸顶灯。

阿尔弗雷德左右瞧瞧，确认周围没人，这才深吸一口气，敲了敲办公室暗红色的门。

砰砰砰。

"请进。"

男人的声音带着心不在焉的尾音，闷闷地从门里传来。

听上去有些冷淡。

阿尔弗雷德像是嘲笑什么似地哼了一声，用手抓了抓自己的金发，又扯了扯自己的衣领，这才拧开把手走了进去。

教师办公室不算太大，往日由三个老师共享，因此房内摆着三张大大的办公桌，每一张上头都用玻璃压着密密麻麻的课程表与注意事项，还有堆起来的作业本。另外两位老师早就下班离开了，办公室里此时只有王耀一人，正背对着阿尔弗雷德的方向伏在桌前批改着什么。

王耀的办公桌正对着窗口，一整面干净又敞亮的玻璃。

此刻暮色四合，夕阳沉了半边，漫天烟紫的晚霞。暖色的霞光像一层薄雾似的从窗口漫过来，染过堆成一叠的书本与垂着绿叶的绿箩，给桌前的那个男人镀上一层浅浅的光圈，仿佛他正柔柔地发着光。西斜的日光把他的影子拉得长长的，投影在光线照不到的昏暗的室内，一直延伸到阿尔弗雷德的脚下。

阿尔弗雷德眯起眼睛看着那人的背影，看了好半天，这才慢慢走了进来。

咔哒。

他反手锁上了房门。

"王老师好。"

"嗯。"

王耀敷衍地应了一声，没有动，而是继续在本子上写着什么。

被冷落了的阿尔弗雷德愣了愣，随即抿紧了嘴唇，把自己的书包扔到了地上。

书包很重，扑一声闷闷的响动。

王耀依然没有回头，像是对男孩的情绪毫无所觉似地，漫不经心地说："怎么了？有事吗？"

有。事。吗。

语气平淡，态度温和，就像一个亲切的人民教师在关心自己的学生。

只是像而已。

阿尔弗雷德把这几个字在舌尖滚了一遍，黏在王耀后背的目光渐渐变得深邃起来。

当然有事。

他扬起下巴，像是挑衅一般地勾起一个笑，手指捏住校服拉链，毫不犹豫地把那金属的拉锁拉到了最底下。

哧啦。

校服拉开的声音。

王耀终于被这声音惊动，坐在皮质的办公椅上转过来，目光落到了站在门口的金发男孩身上，带点儿探究，又带点儿掺着兴味的好奇。

阿尔弗雷德看着男人被夕阳染成金色的眼睛，慢慢伸出舌头，舔了舔自己的唇角。

"王老师。"

他扬起下巴，勾起一个意味深长的笑来。

"我来找你讨赏了。"

【Side B】

室内昏暗，夕阳被窗框剪切，歪歪斜斜地投在地上，一个扭曲的正方形光斑。

王耀坐在办公椅里，手指上烫着从背后漫过来的金红阳光，背着光的脸却笼在阴影中，静静看着不远处穿着校服的男孩。

他一步步走来，日光便慢慢爬上他的脸。

男孩敞开的校服里穿着简单的白色圆领T恤，很普通的款式。因运动而锻炼出的结实肌肉在纯棉的布料下隐约可见，大约是体育课的原因，胸口三角区被汗水浸湿，粘在皮肤上，走动时透出隐约的肉色。白种人的骨架比东方人大上一号，天生的宽肩细腰。

阿尔弗雷德脖颈出隐隐透出青色的血管，喉结滚动，锁骨平直，白皙的皮肤因运动而晕着几块肉粉的痕迹，很柔软的颜色。

然而，王耀看着他被光线逐渐照亮的带着汗水湿气的凌乱金发，微微眯起的浅蓝色瞳仁，冒着点点没刮干净的金色胡渣的下巴，还有那吊在胸前银色的狗牌项链，恍惚中竟产生了一种危险的错觉——

阿尔弗雷德是一只慢慢靠近的幼兽。

他骨骼稚嫩，却正张着自己早已磨得锋利尖锐的爪牙，一步一步，青涩而高傲地靠近自己的猎物。

他在狩猎王耀。

他就要咬住他的喉咙。

而王耀却不想逃。

王耀看着身上落满夕阳余光的阿尔弗雷德，轻轻放下了手中的钢笔，把身体转向阿尔弗雷德的方向。

他知道阿尔弗雷德想要做什么。

这个男孩眼里盛着藏都藏不住的欲望，身体靠近，是属于年轻男孩的荷尔蒙气味。

他就要对他做很坏很坏的事情了。

但是，他在向他走来。

王耀慢慢地想。

他的爱人正向他而来，走到他的光里来。

一如多年以前。

王耀遇到阿尔弗雷德是在很久之前，那时阿尔弗雷德还上初中，是个懵懵懂懂的大男孩，而王耀是到美国交流的青年教师，借住在阿尔弗雷德的亲戚家。

很久之后，王耀回忆起他第一次见到阿尔弗雷德，始终觉得那或许是一场剽窃博纳科夫的夏日迷梦。

因感冒而在家里休假的年轻教师坐在阳光里的沙发上看书，一抬头，便看到夏日炽烈的光晕中，一身汗的年轻的男孩抱着一只篮球踩着树影而来，一步步，金发跃动着日光，像是踏在他的心尖上一般，闯进他的眼中，闯进他的光里来。

然后成为了他的光。

阿尔弗雷德对爱情坦诚而热烈，他不在乎年纪与隔阂，他只想爱王耀，也直白而理所当然地向王耀要求爱。

但王耀做不到，他不是博纳科夫笔下的亨伯特，他为此羞耻而挣扎。所以，他匆匆结束交流便逃跑似地回了国，指望着遥远的距离与时间能把这段错误的怦然心动抚平。

可是，阿尔弗雷德不肯。

某个下午，这个被上帝宠爱着长大的男孩带着行李箱出现在王耀的门口，在王耀瞪大双眼之前，举起了他崭新的学生证，露出一个势在必得的微笑。

"你是我的老师，你要收留我，我没地方可去了。"

阿尔弗雷德看着王耀，手指紧紧捏着拉杆箱的扶手，下巴扬得高高的："耀，我喜欢你，所以我来找你了，我要跟你在一起。"

王耀心跳得几乎要窒息。他蹙起眉，然而还没等他说出什么拒绝的话，阿尔弗雷德便果决地打断了他。

"我哪儿都不去，"他抿起唇，一字一顿："我只要你。"

王耀看着他倔强而执拗的蓝眼睛，手指在门把上紧了又松，最后软软地松开，轻轻落在男孩的头发上。

年轻的男孩有一头灿烂的金发，像阳光，动起来的时候像是随身带着一层光。

于是，他再次走进了他的光里来。

阿尔弗雷德坦率惯了，和自己的爱人生活在同一个屋檐下，血气方刚，时不时便纠纠缠缠地过来讨亲吻与拥抱。王耀活得甜蜜又愧疚，只好和男孩约法三章。学校里两人是普通的师生，回了家便是普通的恋人。阿尔弗雷德想要什么都可以用成绩来做交换，但王耀唯独不肯做到最后一步。

他不舍得，也不敢逾越内心的雷池。

就在年初，阿尔弗雷德终于年满18岁。

那天晚上，他用一瓶加了料的红酒作为武器，得偿所愿地把王耀带上了床。

年轻男孩的想法很简单，说了爱，上了床，身体交融，那就是真正的爱人了。他属于他，而他也属于他，板上钉钉，再无回转。他不在乎谁上谁下，他只想要王耀。

压抑到极致的欲望爆发得彻底，他们都疯得很。

最后一刻，王耀像是做了莫大的决心似的亲吻着男孩的嘴唇，缓缓把他按倒在床上。他颤抖着跨坐在男孩的腰间，扶着男孩坚硬炙热的性器一点点没入自己的体内。

第一次果然是很疼的。

他咬着牙，细细亲吻男孩的眼睛。

他舍不得他疼。

那一天的最后王耀记不清了，他好像昏昏沉沉的，被男孩按在床上不断进入然后抽出，沉浮如同一叶暴雨里木舟。身体从疼痛到愉悦，然后是筋疲力尽的慵懒。阿尔弗雷德有用不完的精力，聪明才智用了三分在维持学校第一名的好成绩上，剩下的全拿来诱哄自己在外面温和清俊的老师对他张开腿，掰开臀，乖乖用那张传道授业的嘴唇吐出淫荡的呻吟。王耀每每被他弄得精疲力尽，只记得阿尔弗雷德灼热的性器捅开身体的战栗，以及那个男孩在最后落在他眉心的亲吻。

那么轻，却很烫，让人昏昏欲睡，又让人仿佛生出一个空洞来。

就像此刻他的心情。

满足，而又……

渴望。

"老师……"

阿尔弗雷德走到王耀的椅子前，双手撑在扶手两边，慢慢俯下身，像一片阴影一样笼在王耀身前，鼻息喷在王耀的唇上。

他的声音带着笑意，哑哑的，像是讽刺，又像是诱惑。

"我想在这里艹你，你说好不好？"

王耀垂下眼睫，避开他欲望浓重的眼睛，低声道："这是学校，你别乱来。"

"我知道是学校。"

阿尔弗雷德用手指挑起他的下巴，轻轻冲着他的眼睛吹了口气，蓝眼睛狡黠地眨了眨："学校才刺激啊，所以我想要在这里艹你……"

"好不好？"他凑到王耀的耳畔，一字一句，热气吐在王耀的耳垂上："老。师。"

扶手上的手指慢慢嵌入另一双手，指尖插入指缝，勾缠在一起。

王耀看着近在咫尺的蓝眼睛，睫毛轻轻颤了颤，像是抖落上面落着的残光。

这是他的学生。

这是他的爱人。

他抬起头，慢慢吻上男孩翘着的嘴角，把那句小小的"好"淹没于炙热的唇舌之中。

放学后的校园没什么人，也没什么声音。

办公室里只有一扇窗，深蓝的窗帘被没关紧的窗玻璃外漏进来的夜风吹得轻轻飞舞，一下一下打在窗边的绿箩上，碰得绿叶轻摇，淡淡的香。

作业和钢笔撒了一地，满地的纸笔。

王耀趴在办公桌的玻璃桌面上，隔着薄薄的衬衣，胸膛肚腹都透心地凉，脊背却迎着光，洋洋煦煦的暖。

他觉得自己被分裂成了两半，一半冰冷，一半温暖。

身体也是。

上半身趴在办公桌上，套着整齐的衬衣，身下压着自己的教案，上面写满了明天要讲的课案。

而下半身……

西裤早被阿尔弗雷德扯了下来，内裤也是，勾在脚踝上团成一团。衬衣的下摆刚好盖住尾椎，布料下，光裸的臀部微微翘起，丰盈圆润的两团软肉，被男孩修长的手指抓着揉弄，揉出一团带着血色的红。臀缝之中，那隐秘的穴口微微张开，正轻颤着吞吐男孩的手指。

昨夜他们刚刚做过，那一处穴口还肿着合不拢，像一朵收拢着花瓣的玫瑰。

身体食髓知味，轻易就能被爱人挑动情欲。阿尔弗雷德趴在他的身后，手指不断在他体内挖弄抽插，一点点把那些昨夜才被喂饱了精液的肠肉揉开揉湿，让它们颤抖着再次向他张开。

王耀的性器早就硬了，湿答答地吐着前列腺液，正贴着衬衣下赤裸的小腹轻轻蹭动。

或许蹭到了教案上。

王耀迷迷糊糊地想，觉得羞耻。

可是身体的快感如此真实，而身下的玻璃又这么凉。

他想要热的东西。

比如阳光，比如阿尔弗雷德。

阿尔弗雷德的喘息声也重了。

"老师……"

他把王耀的衬衣卷上去，露出一截肌理匀称的脊背。

"你的里面好热……"男孩着迷地啄吻着王耀的背，声音虔诚，动作却亵渎："我真想就这么插进去，把你插坏了，让你永远都只能吃得下我的东西……"

"嗯……啊，阿，阿尔弗……"

男孩淫秽的呓语把那些淫荡的记忆带入王耀的脑子里，那些疯狂的性爱，那些炙热的温度，还有几乎濒死的高潮……他忍不住幻想此刻的自己，趴在办公桌上，面对着空旷无人的操场，翘着阴茎，翘起屁股被自己的学生插着肉穴，像个毫无廉耻的荡妇。

如此淫荡。

却又……如此性感。

焦躁而空虚的热从小腹处烧起来，一点点蔓延到全身，直到指尖都微微发烫。

他想要他。

他轻轻摇晃自己的臀部，收紧穴口，无声地引诱着。

他想要他的阿尔弗。

啪——

清脆的一声响。

王耀愣了愣。

阿尔弗雷德收回刚刚打过王耀屁股的手，满意地看到他雪白的臀肉颤动，浮起一层暖热的红来。

"别急，老师。"

阿尔弗雷德的声音低沉而隐忍，"乖乖等着，我会喂饱你的。"

他抽出手指，沿着臀缝下滑，摸到王耀的腿根处，握住了他硬热的性器。

男孩俯下身，带着汗味的身体热烘烘地盖了上来，还有他炙热得烫人的呼吸。刚刚被抚摸过的身体空虚得发痒，王耀用臀缝蹭着阿尔弗雷德硬邦邦的肉棒，难耐地轻轻哼出声。阿尔弗雷德听到了，但他只是沉沉地笑，笑声的震动从相贴的胸膛与脊背传过来，震得心脏发麻。

"耐心，老师。"他附在他的耳边道："你太紧了，我得让你再湿一点。"

说完，阿尔弗雷德低下头，轻轻吻上王耀耸起的蝴蝶骨。

赤裸的脊背敏感，王耀瑟缩了一下，只觉得他的肌肤被男孩的嘴唇烫伤了，有点疼，又有点痒。细碎的吻从后颈开始，沿着深陷的脊沟慢慢下滑，星星点点印在皮肤上，腰窝，然后是尾椎。

男孩伸出舌头，轻轻舔上那敏感的尾椎。

王耀颤抖了一下，酥酥麻麻的快感炸了上来，噼里啪啦的电光。

"啊……阿尔弗……"

他唇边泻出呻吟，却又被牙齿咬紧嘴唇，像是羞耻着将要说出的话。

阿尔弗雷德的手掌抚摸过他泛着红痕与掌印的臀，突然笑了一声。

"完蛋了，我是真的爱你，耀。"

他笑着说："我什么都喜欢，只要是你。"

王耀迷迷糊糊地，只觉得自己的臀尖被攥住，臀肉被向两边拉开，露出那个翕张着的肉穴来。

接着，是热。

一条又湿又热的东西湿漉漉地贴了上来，试探地轻轻触上微微张开的穴口。湿滑的触感从身体最敏感的地方传来，那东西像是灵巧的蛇，按压着因拉扯而微微翻开的红色肠肉，一点点抵进去，戳刺翻搅。

那是……

意识到阿尔弗雷德在做什么，王耀猛地攥住窗帘，喉间挤出一声渴望而疯狂的呻吟。

他想说不要。

可身体却沉沦。

最敏感的黏膜被舔舐，湿答答的一片，炙热而又粘稠。恍惚中，王耀只觉得自己像是一团纸，被阿尔弗雷德摊开，抚平，用舌头温柔地舔开，到每一寸纹理都湿透柔软，沾着他的气息，从里到外，里里外外。

阿尔弗……

他睁开眼睛，伸着手摩挲到身后，轻轻攥住男孩柔软的金发。

"阿尔弗……"

他的声音很轻。

"进来。"

他眼角泛着红，双手握住自己的臀肉，慢慢拉开，冲着身后的男孩轻轻摇晃："我想要你，我……我想要你插进来……"

情事上王耀一向克制，他就像他的性格一样，在床上也带点读书人的矜持，从来做不出太出格的引诱，连求欢都生涩。

也正因为如此，他才有着如此惊人的性感。

那就像是把圣人逼出欲念，逼到极致，才吐出的淫靡的花。

"你听听，老师，你说什么呢？"

阿尔弗雷德说着调笑的话，声音却又狠又急，像是咬牙切齿，又像是忍着某些就要爆炸的东西。

他扯下校裤，露出胯下那根滚烫坚硬的粗大阴茎，把湿热的龟头顶在了身下男人的穴口处。

"总有一天。"

他咬牙道："我一定会把你艹死在床上。"

话音未落，那根涨得紫红的肉棒噗嗤一声插进肉穴中，连根顶入，一直插到最深处。

"啊——！"

王耀惊叫一声，下意识地攀着窗沿想要躲开，却被阿尔弗雷德握着腰扯了回来，狠狠顶了上去。

男孩早被恋人的性感烧红了眼睛，此刻什么也不顾，只想狠狠插进恋人炙热柔软的身体里，把自己埋进去，被他包裹。涨着青筋的阴茎裹着湿亮的淫液进出着臀缝，每一次抽出都带出一点儿鲜红的肠肉，但立刻又被用力插了回去，翻搅出一片淫靡的水声与肉体拍打的声响。

"你好软，好热。"

阿尔弗雷德握着王耀的腰，贴在他耳边低声道："我真想就这么死在你里面……"

身体里酥麻的快感随着男孩激烈的插弄而逐渐强烈，王耀被插得一下下地在玻璃上蹭动，性器摇晃，滴下透明的前列腺，浸湿了脚下散落的一页笔记。

王耀身高对于这张办公桌来说不太够，他只能掂着脚，努力翘起臀部，来迎接身后男人凶狠的入侵。

穴口麻软，腰也软，可是那肉穴的深处却泛起密密麻麻的痒，细密却难耐，折磨着被快感冲刷的神经末梢。

"阿尔弗……"

王耀慢慢撑起身体，努力扭过头去看身后的男孩："我……帮帮我……"

他眼角带着点点湿意，眼神又软又黏，晕开一片醺然的红："我好痒，帮我……帮我……"

"……"

阿尔弗雷德的眼神变深，仿佛一只引而不发的野兽，在注视着自己不知死活的猎物。

他捏起王耀的手，轻轻吻上他的指尖，舌尖舐过敏感的指缝。

突然地，他就着这个相连的姿势抓着王耀的脚踝，把他整个人翻了过来。

插在穴内的肉棒在肠道内转了半个圈，王耀低声尖叫一声，几乎觉得自己被刺穿了。

"你……啊！不，会坏的……"

"不会坏……"

阿尔弗雷德拉开他的双腿，看着正面躺在办公桌上细细喘息的爱人，拖着他的腰往下拉，然后再一次把自己的性器用力插了进去。

"啊……"

绵长的呻吟，含着被满足的媚。

王耀无处着力，被这激烈的抽插顶得头发散乱，不得不伸出双手攀住阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，把口鼻埋在他泛着淡淡汗味的侧颈里，咽下所有不能出口的尖叫。

正面的姿势进得极深，阿尔弗雷德握着王耀的性器，胯下用力，每一下都狠狠地顶在前列腺的位置，研磨搅弄，顶撞抽插，逼得怀里的男人声音里都带上几丝哭腔。

"你……你慢点……啊……阿尔弗，你……"

"老师，你听听你自己。"

阿尔弗雷德舔着他的耳垂，用牙齿细细地咬："你怎么能做老师呢，你夹得这么紧，我都快被你夹断了。乖，告诉我，你想要什么？"

王耀喘息着，眼里满是被操开后沉溺于欲望的痴态。

"我要你……啊，阿尔弗，我……"

"我要你！"

阿尔弗雷德心满意足，单手掐着他的下巴，让他无法合拢牙关，随即用力吻了上去。

安静的校园，到处都是暮色之下的宁静。

紧闭的办公室里却满是淫靡的喘息与肉体拍打的濡湿声响。

温和亲切的老师双腿大张，头发散乱，赤裸的肌肤印满青紫的吻痕，被顶弄得呻吟不止。而在他的身前，穿着校服的男孩按着他的双腿，一下一下，凶狠而用力地把自己的肉刃捅进男人柔软而湿润的肠肉之中，给他灭顶的快感，也给他最凶狠的爱欲。

"你是我的，耀。"

最后那一刻，他按着王耀的肚腹，嘴唇却吻上他潮湿的眼睫："我爱你。"

王耀抱紧他的肩膀，狠狠咬了上去。

精液喷了出来，沾湿了白色的衬衫，还有白色的T恤。

王耀浑身颤抖，和阿尔弗雷德相拥着喘息，过了好一会儿才疲惫地吻了吻男孩汗湿的额角，推开了他。

还没软下来的阴茎慢慢抽出，啵地一声，露出那依然不断收缩的肉穴。

被抽插得鲜红的肠肉抽搐着，吐出一丝乳白的精液。阿尔弗雷德愣愣地看着，突然从口袋里掏出个东西，塞了进去。

那是个肛塞。

"你——"

王耀瞪大眼睛，不知道自己到底该惊讶还是该生气。

"不许流出来。"

男孩理直气壮："我想要它留在里面。"

"……不要。"王耀拒绝。

"要。"

阿尔弗雷德捧着王耀的脸，额头碰着额头，软乎乎地撒娇："我想要耀身体里有我的东西，我的味道。这样耀就是我的了。"

"你是狗吗？"

王耀白了他一眼，思考半晌，最终还是选择纵容。

他从来都拿他没办法。

"回家就拿掉，下次不许了。"王耀挑起眉，"还有，这样我没办法走路。"

"没关系。"阿尔弗雷德理所当然地拍拍胸脯："我背你。"

他当然不可能真让阿尔弗雷德把他背回去。

仔细收拾过办公室，王耀锁好门，跟着阿尔弗雷德一前一后地往回走。

走在前面的男孩金发飞扬，暮色沉沉，路灯已经亮起，照亮了男孩宽阔的后背，还有校服领子下没盖住的一小块抓痕。

那是他抓的。

想到这里，王耀脸红了红。

这是他的爱人，可是，这也是他的学生。

这是背德的关系，可是，他爱他。

所以，总要有一个结局。

他看着男孩的背影，暗暗想着。

走到小区门口时，阿尔弗雷德突然蹲下身，扭过头，示意王耀跳上来。

"你干嘛？"

王耀挑起眉，一副不信任的样子。

"能干嘛？"阿尔弗雷德吹了吹头发，笑道："背你。"

王耀看了他半晌，摇了摇头，慢慢做过去搂住男孩的脖子，让男孩把他背了起来。

王耀是个成年男子，分量并不轻，阿尔弗雷德起身时歪了歪，站稳了以后把王耀颠了颠，让他把自己抱得更紧。

夏日的夜风清清凉凉，吹过脸颊时温柔而舒服，像一个吻。

阿尔弗雷德背着王耀踩着路灯下斑驳的树影一步步慢慢地走着，发丝纠缠，淡淡的温热体温。

他们很久都没有再说话，只是安静享受着这一瞬间的温存。

"阿尔弗。"王耀突然开口道。

"嗯？"

"等你毕业，你想要去哪里？"

"为什么突然问我这个？"

王耀低下头，下巴搁在男孩的肩窝里："只是想知道……我可以……我可以跟你走。只要你想要我跟你在一起，哪里都可以。"

"哦？"

阿尔弗雷德挑起眉，"哪里都可以？"

"嗯。"王耀小小地点头，"哪里都可以。"

"那好啊……"

阿尔弗雷德把王耀往上颠了下，笑着道："我的确有一个想去的地方，特别想，想一辈子待在那。"

"哪里？"

"有你在的地方。"

他用后脑勺轻轻磕了磕王耀的额头，声音里带着温柔的纵容："我只想留在有你的地方，哪里都没关系。"

"……"

又是很久的沉默。

清浅的呼吸在寂静的夜里格外清晰，一起一伏，慢慢同调，最后变为同一个节奏，就如同他们紧贴的心跳。

路灯把他们的影子拉得很长，在路面上，像一颗太高的树和一只太懒的树袋熊。

阿尔弗雷德轻轻哼起了歌，大概是情歌，王耀曾经听过。

他困倦地把脸埋进男孩的碎发里，呼吸着他的气味，轻轻跟着他一起哼唱。

This love it gathers fast  
爱如惊雷汇聚如电  
Go on like we belong together  
就像我们注定相遇  
Two sinking bodies and their bones  
爱欲骨肉交缠下坠  
There's a little piece of me that's always somewhere else  
也许我会身处别处  
But I'm right where I belong  
但我终会回到命中注定的地方  
I'm right where I belong  
回到你的身边

到达楼下的时候，王耀的口袋里掉了个东西在地上，阿尔弗雷德在门边放下王耀，转身跑回去捡。

看到那个盒子时，阿尔弗雷德愣住了。

小小的丝绒锦盒。

谁都猜得到那里是什么。

王耀站在楼道里，自动的顶灯从他头顶上打下来，像是给他镀了一层温柔的光。

阿尔弗雷德抬头看着他，手里握着那个小盒子，一步步向他走来。

王耀打开门，站在门口，向他伸出了手。

他走向光。

他走向他。

他再次走进他的光里来。

END


End file.
